Levi Is A Really Stupid Name
by Roxius
Summary: A very random fic. Just as Haru is about to be raped, she is suddenly saved by a mysterious stranger...whose name is Levi A Than! Not a Levi X Haru fic. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: God, I'm terrible at writing rape scenes...luckily it doesn't last too long, though.

This isn't exactly Levi X Haru, I just noticed. Oh well. :P

* * *

Not once in her life had Haru Miura ever suspected that something like this would happen to her. She had always believed it to be something that would always happen to someone else, never to her. However, with a knife held close to her throat, and the darkened figure in the hoodie slowly unzipping his pants, she realized that she had been proven wrong. This could happen to her, and it was happening to her. All of the color drained from her face as she watched her assailant take step closer, his throbbing shaft sticking directly in her face. There was no one around to save her. Her only way of escape was blocked by this horrid, perverted man. She was trapped.

"...Suck it, or I slice your neck open." the man ordered coldly. He gently ran the very edge of the knife against the skin of Haru's throat. She squirmed in fright as warm blood spilled out onto her chest and shirt. It was a burning pain, and Haru would have cried out had she not been in such a deadly situation. Heavy streams of hot, salty tears gushed all over the brown-haired girl's shiny cheeks like miniature waterfalls. She could feel her heart beating violently against her rib cage. Reluctantly, she began to open her mouth, having to practically force herself to do so. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. A tiny sneer graced the man's lips.

"Huh...never thought I'd run into something like this while buying some meat buns for Lussuria..."

There was a loud crack, then a crunch, and the man flew backwards with a pained cry. Before she even had a chance to comprehend what had just happened, Haru was suddenly drenched from head to toe in a large burst of blood. Just like her own blood, it was rather warm. Wiping the blood from her eyes, Haru's mouth fell open in silent horror at the sight before her. Her eyes grew so wide that they nearly bulged from their sockets.

The man, the would-be rapist, was now lying motionless on his back. A long, sword-like umbrella was sticking out of his chest, having pierced right through his back. A tall, menacing figure stood idly over the body; he was even more intimidating than the assailant by far. He wore a strange, complex-looking leather suit, and seven of his umbrella-swords were still strapped safely to his back. He had wild hair that was black as night; it stuck out in every direction. His skin was rather tan, almost black. Three small piercings over his left eye were connected to a single piercing on the edge of his upper lip by a thin string. A small lightning-shaped tattoo was evident running vertically down the middle of his bottom lip. He barely had any eyebrows to speak of.

"I may be an expert assassin, and my moral standards are just low enough that I'm willing to kill a 5-year-old autistic child in a cow suit, but I will never acknowledge rape of any kind!!" he loudly proclaimed to no one in particular. He gripped tightly onto the handle of the umbrella, and ripped it out of the man's chest with a tug, splattering both himself and Haru with even more blood. He looked rather pleased with himself.

"...You...you..." Haru stared at the blood on her hands, unable to form the words to express her current emotions.

The giant of a man turned to face her. "Oh? You're still here?"

"You...you...you killed him...without any hesitation...hahi..."

"Of course I killed him! I am Levi A Than, expert assassin of the Varia squad, after all!" he snapped back.

Despite being covered in blood, and having just seen another human being killed right before her eyes, a wide smile broke out on Haru's face. "L...Levi? Levi A Than?"

The man named Levi A Than nodded his head. "Yeah...that's my name..." he replied, feeling rather uneasy on how surprised the girl had acted upon hearing his name.

"Hahi...hahi hahi..."

"...?"

Haru couldn't hold it in any longer. "...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

Haru clutched her sides as she rolled around on the floor, laughing her head off. "YOUR NAME...YOUR NAME IS LEVI A THAN!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...!!! OH MY GOD!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA...!!!"

"S-STOP LAUGHING!!" Levi cried, waving his umbrella dangerously close to Haru's face. However, the brown-haired girl just continued cackling madly like a hyena on laughing gas. His eyes glistening with tears now, Levi ran off, unable to take the laughter any longer. He thought it would have all been over and done with after the Varia and those two guys at McDonald's laughed at his ridiculous name, but now this girl he just wasted time saving was laughing, too?! It was sad...so sad...

---

---

---

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Haru was found, still laughing, right beside the dead body, and she was immediately taken into custody.


End file.
